A Escondidas
by Tita2008
Summary: Un amor que crece a escondidas en el San Pablo...
1. Chapter 1

**A ESCONDIDAS**

**Por Tita Calderón**

Hoy es Domingo, nunca me han gustado los domingos, me deprimen, mejor dicho me deprimían…sobre todo cuando me obligaban a ir a misa, pero, los gustos cambian.

Camino fingiéndome indiferente sin mirar a nadie. Aunque todos de reojo me miran con curiosidad. Incluso llegó a escuchar un par de comentarios despectivos que se silencian al encaminarme sin prisa directo a la iglesia del colegio.

Hasta la hermana Grey abre los ojos pasmados al verme entrar al templo y sentarme en una de las últimas filas. Sus cejas se tensan y creo que está a punto de venir pero se detiene y mira al cielo, seguramente haciendo una oración, mientras me limito a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Soy uno de los últimos chicos en entrar a la iglesia antes que las niñas hagan su entrada.

Una a una, ingresan con la vista baja pero eso no les impide mirarme, una de ellas es la que se da cuenta de mi presencia y da un codazo a la siguiente y mientras se van sentando disimuladamente regresan a ver hasta encontrarme.

Poco me interesa que me miren…bueno, sólo una mirada es la que me interesa y precisamente ella no me ve. Camina cabizbaja sin dejarse inquietar por los codazos que se dan sus compañeras.

Rápidamente localizo donde se ha sentado, está casi por la mitad. Pero dejo de mirarla en un segundo, no quiero levantar sospechas, sobre todo porque sé que la Hermana Grey no me ha quitado la vista de encima, así que para evitar cualquier riesgo poso mis ojos en Elisa que está un par de bancas más atrás y le regalo un guiño de mala gana.

Tengo que tragarme la risa al ver como su mandíbula cae en caída libre y veo como la hermana Margaret se acerca para retarla.

Listo, he quitado la atención de mi preciado objetivo.

Cuando al fin se termina la misa espero paciente a que las niñas sean las primeras en salir, es ahí cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos, es solo un instante y levemente mis ojos se desvían a la izquierda.

Ella hace un leve asentimiento con los párpados y sé que me ha entendido.

Salgo al final de todo el grupo y apropósito me encuentro con la Hermana Grey y el Padre Ricardo.

Hago una leve venía con la cabeza y me alejo sin esperar ver su reacción.

Me apoyo en una de las enormes pilastras y miro alrededor como si estuviera aburrido de muerte, mientras veo como las hermanas y el padre, se alejan mirándome de cuando en cuando, seguramente preocupados por ver al rebelde hijo del duque en misa. Si supieran que la única razón, tiene un par de coletas.

Levanto los ojos al cielo fingiéndome resignado. Pero el sólo hecho de tener citas secretas con ella me agrandan el alma y me alegran la vida.

Ahora que todos se han dispersado me encamino hacia nuestro lugar secreto escondido entre los árboles.

Soy el primero en llegar y eso es bueno porque con eso me aseguro que nadie la siga. Desde que Elisa quiso tendernos aquella trampa soy muy precavido.

No tengo tiempo de recordar nada más porque escucho su silbido, sonrió. Es nuestra señal y nuestra manera de comunicarnos. Respondo con otro silbido y luego de un momento ella aparece entre los árboles ataviada con su uniforme oscuro que le hacen ver más rubia de lo que ya es.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa que me agranda el pecho y sé que sin darme cuenta he correspondido de inmediato con otra igual.

-Hola

Estiro la mano y ella la toma enseguida. No sé cuándo amainarán los leves temblores que produce en mis nervios tocarla, pero no me preocupa porque estoy seguro que no se da cuenta pues su mano tiembla visiblemente en la mía.

La atraigo hacia mi pecho y me fundo en su perfume mientras la abrazo con suavidad.

-Hola Pecosa.

Quiero que el tiempo se detenga…sólo tenemos unos minutos.

Minutos robados al día para vernos a escondidas.

-Ves que no fue tan malo ir a misa por un par de horas. – comenta con una sonrisa.

-¡Calla! – le digo serio – Me dijiste que la misa duraría una hora y duró dos. – le recuerdo.

-Mejor, así te reivindicas por andar de ateo – bromea.

-No…tú eres la que se va reivindicar conmigo. – le aclaro.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú.

-¿Cómo?

No contesto, simplemente busco sus labios y ella corresponde.

No importa que sólo sean unos minutos los que tenga con ella.

No importa que tenga que ir a misa por dos horas por verla unos minutos.

No importa ser sigiloso con tal de tenerla en mis brazos.

Ya vendrá un tiempo en el que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarnos y amarnos sin reservas.

Un tiempo en el que no tengamos que escondernos.

Un tiempo en el que podamos gritar al mundo entero que nos queremos.

Mientras tanto me conformo con encontrarnos a escondidas…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Mil gracias por leer este mini bien mini, que fue creado para la GF2013.

Si te gustó esta historia espero que me dejes un comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

**A ESCONDIDAS II**

**Por Tita Calderón**

Camino rezagado al final del grupo, con una mano metida en un bolsillo del pantalón y la otra colgando con un par de cuadernos apenas sujetos por los dedos.

Nos llevan a una aburrida charla en el auditorio del colegio sobre títulos nobiliarios y demás tonterías que sólo interesan a la gente con poco cerebro, como Leegan, que va feliz unos cuantos metros delante, presumiendo que su familia es una de las que más abolengo tiene en América. Imbécil.

Sopeso seriamente en lanzarle uno de los cuadernos que llevo en la mano para ver si se le quita lo idiota. Pero sé que será en vano, éste tarado lo que necesita en un cambio de cerebro.

Me rezago un poco, para dejar de oír estupideces y logro distinguir como los Cornwell ponen los ojos en blanco seguramente escuchando la bola de sandeces que habla su primo.

A veces me pregunto si en verdad son de la misma familia. Tal vez el Elegante, es primo propio, pero el Inventor tengo mis dudas, es el más sensato.

-No te detengas Terruce - dice el padre Ricardo a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome un poco al notar que me da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Me limito a hacer un asentimiento. No quiero tener otra charla con él, sobre lo satisfecho que se siente por el "notable mejoramiento" de mi conducta. Y ni hablar del mal rato que pasé con la hermana Grey y el duque que me llamaron una tarde al rectorado para felicitarme por "este" cambio de actitud.

A veces tengo ganas de sugerirles que vayan a agradecérselo a la causante de todos mis males…

Levanto los ojos al cielo resignado a mi suerte, mientras me debato inútilmente en volver a mis andanzas sólo para callarlos, pero eso significaría no verla…o al menos con eso me amenazó la última vez que me fugué de clases.

Dudo mucho que cumpla con su amenaza, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

¿En qué momento me volví un idiota? Efectos secundarios del amor diría Albert…

¡Demonios! No quiero admitir que estoy enamorado…pero…creo que es más tonto ignorar este sentimiento que crece irreverente en mi corazón.

El padre Ricardo sigue de largo sin detenerse y de paso reta a Neil por andar hablando en los corredores en voz alta.

Simulo una sonrisa al ver como se le enrojecen las orejas, asemejándose a un trol.

Estoy por doblar la esquina y un leve murmullo se escucha venir, son las niñas.

Mi corazón da un latido seco y duro.

Tal vez Candy venga en aquel grupo.

Disminuyo la velocidad de mis pasos tratando de divisarla.

Una a una, pasan a nuestro costado y esto provoca un murmullo que va en crescendo.

-¡Silencio! – se escucha el vozarrón del padre Ricardo venir desde adelante.

Unas risillas nerviosas se escuchan por lo bajo y veo como varias chicas caminan ruborizadas.

Finjo mirar a la pared cuando diviso los risos tiesos de Elisa. Al menos este desagradable encuentro me da la certeza que Candy viene en este grupo.

-Elisa, por favor, la vista al frente – la voz de la hermana Margareth se escucha fuerte y decidida mientras pasa a mi costado.

Llego a la esquina y antes de girar a la derecha, escucho los murmullos de Elisa y sus amigas.

-Terry es el hijo de uno de los más altos nobles de Inglaterra – asegura suspirando.

-Ya te lo dije – responde otra – Él es el hijo de un duque, el único hijo de un duque – recalca - que estudia en el colegio.

-Lo sé, lo sé…pero es otra cosa que te lo digan así, a todo pulmón como lo dijo la hermana Grey, es más imponente…

Esa monja idiota. Que tiene que estar proclamando a media humanidad sobre los títulos nobiliarios de mi familia, protesto para mis adentros, entonces recuerdo que la charla era sobre eso mismo.

Pienso seriamente en darme a la fuga y es entonces cuando la veo. Mi corazón se desboca en cuanto distingo sus rubios rizos.

Candy, camina junto a la Tímida y a la Gordita, por suerte están embelesadas mirando seguramente a los Cornwell y no notan como Candy se ruboriza al encontrarse con mis ojos.

Respiro hondo tratando que mi corazón se acompase nuevamente, pero es imposible. Su cercanía me perturba, no veo nada más, ni a nadie más, sólo sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos.

El tiempo se detiene, mi respiración se detiene, mi corazón se detiene cuando la distancia se acorta entre nosotros.

No debería mirarle a los ojos, pierdo la voluntad y la conciencia.

Sonríe levemente y me encomiendo a la Virgen María porque su sonrisa me encandila.

No quiero que ella tenga ese poder sobre mi…necesito ser el Terry de antaño...pero el sólo pensamiento hace que me arda el corazón.

Sonrió a mi pesar sin importarme nada y me fundo en la certeza que la amo…

En cuanto pasa a mi lado, estiro la mano y rozo sus dedos…una descarga eléctrica llega a mi corazón en un segundo, mis dedos se aferran un segundo a los suyos y ella los aprieta suavemente.

Me resisto a soltarla, pero tengo que hacerlo porque ella sigue caminando en dirección contraria.

Nuestros dedos se separan y un cálido torrente corre por mis venas por la dicha de este encuentro furtivo pero a los pocos segundos un frío tenue me inunda sintiendo su lejanía.

Lejanía a la que debería estar acostumbrado…pero jamás lo estaré…

Camino varios pasos antes de girar levemente para verla alejarse.

Sólo un roce "a escondidas" y mi vida tiene sentido.

Sentido que le da rumbo a mi existencia.

Sonrió de lado sintiéndome simplemente feliz y dispuesto a escuchar mil horas de charla sobre títulos nobiliarios y abolengo como si fuera una de las mejores cosas que podría escuchar en esta vida…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

No podía cruzarme de brazos ante la cálida acogida de este mini. Así que con todo mi corazón aquí les dejo otro suspiro de inspiración.

Si este mini te gustó espero que me lo cuentes por medio de un review.

Gracias por leer.

Tita


	3. Chapter 3

**A ESCONDIDAS III**

**Por Tita Calderón**

Doy un ligero vistazo a mi alrededor asegurándome que nadie me mire, la hora de la cena transcurre casi en completo silencio, como es norma en el colegio, apenas leves susurros que pasan desapercibidos por los religiosos que apenas se inmutan.

Miro el pastel de chocolate que tengo como postre, y acerco el plato como si lo fuera a comer, nuevamente doy un vistazo a mi alrededor antes de esconder el pastel bajo una servilleta y ponerlo con sumo cuidado en mi bolsillo.

Está prohibido llevarse comida, pero éste es un caso especial, porque muy rara vez o mejor dicho, casi nunca nos dan de postre pastel de chocolate y quiero dárselo a Candy, estoy seguro que le encantará.

Una vez guardado el pastel en mi bolsillo lo tanteo con mucho cuidado asegurándome que no se haya estropeado. Tomo el vaso con agua y lo bebo simulando una sonrisa por la pequeña sorpresa que le daré a mi Tarzán Pecosa dentro de unos minutos.

La cena al fin termina y logro escabullirme casi sin problema hasta el dormitorio de las niñas, mejor dicho bajo el dormitorio de las chicas, aún no sé cómo hace Candy para balancearse entre los árboles para ir a ver a sus primos. No me gusta que haga eso, y quisiera decirle que dejara de ir a verlos a escondidas pero temo que vea el trasfondo que ocultaría mi pedido, celos.

Jamás admitiría que tengo celos de sus primos, antes muerto.

Respiro hondo y escalo el árbol que está frente a su ventana hago un poco de equilibrio antes de saltar a su balcón mientras miro como las luces de los cuartos de mis compañeros se encienden una a una. Por lo visto las chicas se demoran más en comer que nosotros.

Pasan diez minutos antes que la luz en el dormitorio de Candy se encienda y mi corazón da latidos secos y distantes ante la perspectiva de verla.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Patty.

Le escucho despedirse de su amiga y cerrar la puerta, me agazapo un poco, y me aseguro que en los jardines no haya ninguna religiosa haciendo la ronda. Para mi mala suerte alcanzo a distinguir a unos cuantos metros a un par de monjas que miran hacían las balcones y van diciendo en voz alta que cierren las cortinas.

Trago seco y forcejeo un poco la ventana porque estoy seguro me verán.

La puerta se abre luego de un par de segundos y entro a rastras a la habitación.

-¡Terry! – exclama Candy con los ojos felizmente desorbitados.

-Shhhhhhhh – me pego a la pared junto a las cortinas sin levantarme – Cierra las cortinas, están inspeccionando las ventanas – le aviso y ella hace lo que le pido con rapidez.

Nos quedamos quietos por unos minutos asegurándonos que no pase nada y luego respiramos tranquilos.

Me siento en el suelo aliviado mientras estiro las piernas y me apoyo completamente en la pared.

-Hola – me dice sentándose frente a mí en la cama con una sonrisa tierna.

-Hola – contesto y de inmediato correspondo a su sonrisa con otra igual.

Olvido para que vine, sólo sé que me encanta estar cerca de ella, me encanta mirarla y perderme en sus ojos verdes. Y al parecer a ella también le gusta hacer lo mismo porque me mira con adoración y sonríe sin hacer preguntas.

Le hago un gesto con la mano para que se siente junto a mí, y su sonrisa se vuelve más tierna, da un suspiro y hace lo que le pido.

Tomo su mano y ella entrelaza enseguida sus dedos a los míos.

No me atrevo a hacer nada más, ni si quiera a mirarla, estar en su habitación en completo silencio revuelve mi mente y agita mis hormonas.

-Cierto... – dice rompiendo el silencio luego de varios minutos como si acabara de recordar algo – tengo algo para ti.

-¿Un beso? – tanteo, es lo que más quiero, pero no me animo a darle uno porque temo no detenerme.

Giro para mirarla esperando que me bese, pero ella sonríe y un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas, generalmente soy yo el que inicia los besos pero hoy me autocastigaré y detendré mis impulsos por nuestro bien.

-Algo más dulce - responde mientras lleva su mano suelta al bolsillo de su uniforme blanco y saca algo envuelto en una servilleta.

Es cuando veo lo que hay bajo la servilleta que recuerdo para que vine.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti – saco con cuidado el pastel y le muestro.

Los dos rompemos en risas silenciosas e intercambiamos los pasteles.

-Gracias - le digo cuando tomo el pastel de su mano y ella dice lo mismo cuando toma el mío.

Nos miramos y volvemos a sonreír.

-¿Crees que pueda comer aquí, contigo – recalco – esto? – señalo el pastel con la mirada.

-Eso esperaba – dice esquivándome la mirada.

Sin más preámbulos comemos a mordiscos y juro que es la primera vez que un pastel me sabe tan rico.

-Deja que te limpie esto – le digo mientras con los dedos le quito unas migas alrededor de las comisuras de los labios.

-Tú también tienes migas – dice entre risillas silenciosas y hace lo mismo con sus dedos mientras me siento entrar en trance.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya – digo tratando de tomar el control sobre mí mismo.

-Tan rápido – su mirada se vuelve triste y yo siento que mi voluntad se resquebraja.

-Eh…

-Quédate sólo un poquito más - me ruega – cinco minutos – regatea – contados por reloj – insiste sin saber que quiero quedarme no solo cinco minutos sino una hora entera.

Me limito a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza sin encontrar mi voz, porque sé que si hablo será para decirle que quiero besarla y ella dirá que sí y estaremos perdidos.

Los cinco minutos pasan demasiado rápido pero tengo que salir ya mismo o no podré marcharme.

-¿Nos veremos mañana en nuestro lugar? – me pregunta en cuanto me levanto.

-Sin falta – le aseguro antes de dar un paso al silencioso balcón.

-¡Espera! – me detiene con una mano – te olvidas algo.

Regreso sin saber qué es lo que he olvidado, con lo desmemoriado que me vuelvo cuando estoy a su lado es muy probable que sea algo como mi cabeza…

-¿Qué? – le pregunto sin saber qué es lo que he olvidado.

-Esto…

Candy se levanta de puntillas y me da un beso, suave, lento, tierno y adictivo.

-Ahora sí, ya puedes irte – sonríe en cuanto termina de besarme.

Estoy seguro que si en este momento intento alcanzar la rama frente a su ventana caeré en picada.

Respiro hondo y sonrió.

-No me olvidé – le aclaro - simplemente quería saber si te hacen falta mis besos – levanto una ceja.

-Siempre – responde.

Y con esta respuesta salto al vacío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y compruebo una vez más que estos encuentros a escondidas le dan impulso a mi vida…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y como veo que les gustó este mini aquí les dejo otro suspiro de inspiración.

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentarme como les pareció.

Tita Calderón


End file.
